


Вторники предназначены для жажды

by Hikari_Ai



Series: Юри по вторникам [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, First Dates, Game of Thrones References, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Prostate Exam AU, Victor No Chill Nikiforov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Это crack?, я даже не знаю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: — Если ты скажешь, что это не свидание, — легко отвечает Виктор, — тогда это не свидание. Но вполне может быть им.Юри плавно вытягивает палец. Всё в порядке с простатой Виктора. Всё в порядке с Виктором.Он поворачивается к мусорному ведру и избавляется от перчаток. Только теперь он смотрит на Виктора, который замер на кушетке до сих пор задницей к верху.— Увидимся во вторник, — соглашается Юри.Виктор идёт на свидание со своим милым урологом.Работа есть и нафикбуке





	Вторники предназначены для жажды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuesdays Are For Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195188) by [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek). 



> А ты уже поставил автору kudos? *подозрительно смотрит в экран*  
>  **Осторожно:** много Джорджа Майкла с Wham! и Игры престолов (советую заранее загуглить Красную свадьбу, если не шарите, не пожалеете, отвечаю).

_— Если ты скажешь, что это не свидание, — легко отвечает Виктор, — тогда это не свидание. Но вполне может быть им._

_Юри плавно вытягивает палец. Всё в порядке с простатой Виктора. Всё в порядке с Виктором._

_Он поворачивается к мусорному ведру и избавляется от перчаток. Только теперь он смотрит на Виктора, который замер на кушетке до сих пор задницей к верху._

_— Увидимся во вторник, — соглашается Юри._

  

Вторник наступает раньше, чем Виктор идёт в душ.

Нет, не так.

Вторник наступает раньше, чем Виктор идёт в кровать; чем Виктор встаёт с дивана; чем Виктор, в общем, приходит мыслями к Юри Кацуки, M.D., профессиональному медработнику, профессиональному сердцееду и превосходному искателю простаты, которого Виктор хочет встретить с распахнутым сердцем, стоящим членом и поднятой задницей.

— Знаешь, если это свидание, то, может быть, тебе стоит рассмотреть какие-нибудь варианты, — предлагает Крис, когда Виктор звонит ему в FaceTimes в поисках помощи. — Типа, знаешь. Деятельность, которая приносит людям удовольствие, но не секс, однако, может привести к сексу.

— Ох, — только и говорит Виктор.

Утром понедельника он пытался решить какие боксёры делают его задницу лучше. Он полагает, что Юри может полапать его за задницу, делая то, что у него получается лучше всего. А если нет — что ж, у Виктора много вещей и никакой скромности. Он знает, что его зад — клад, без всяких каламбуров.

Крис выглядит так, будто знает, о чём думает Виктор, и это знание его не впечатляет вообще. Его глаза, зелёные за стёклами очков — почти жалостливые, или, возможно, просто насмешливые.

— Что ему нравится? — спрашивает Крис, вздыхая. — Любимая еда? Хобби? Что-нибудь?

Виктор прижимает палец к губам, задумавшись. Они говорили об этом, точно. И всё же, от разговоров осталось только размытое пятно — он так сосредоточился на красоте человека, что не замечал того, что выходило из его рта. Это не так, думает он, как если бы его могли обвинить в этом.

— Яйца, — говорит он наконец. — Ему нравятся яйца!

Крис закатывает глаза.

— Мы живём в _Детройте_ , Виктор, если ты не заметил, — вздыхает Крис. — Яйца, серьёзно? Может, ты хочешь отвезти его в Вену или куда-нибудь? Ты же знаешь как танцевать вальс?

— Конечно, знаю, — обидевшись, говорит Виктор. — Кем ты меня считаешь? — и потом тоже вздыхает, потому что допустить такую пустяковую ошибку правда не похоже на Криса — и о яйцах, из всего возможного. У Виктора плохой вкус на друзей. — И про яйца, я имею в виду, яички, Крис, ради Бога. Чокнутый. Твои свисающие части. Он писал докторскую о них.

— _Мои_ свисающие части? — Крис задохнулся от возмущения. — Он писал о _моих_ яйцах? Он даже не знает меня! Это немного перебор, ты не думаешь? Не то, чтобы я не польщен.

Виктор хмуро смотрит на него, потому что это даже не смешно, не для него, и отключается одним щелчком мышки, который — он надеется — звучит по праву сердито.

У него есть вещи, в которых он не может облажаться.

***

— Яков, — говорит Виктор, — что ты делаешь, когда тебе кто-то нравится?

Это закономерный вопрос. Виктор знает — непосредственно — что делать; но на этот раз он действительно хочет, чтобы всё сработало. Речь идёт не только о пальце в заднице, чтобы там себе не напридумывал Крис.

Яков бросает на него взгляд, жесткий и каменный.

— Нет, — говорит он, уходя. Каток вокруг Виктора становится пустым и холодным, как сердце Якова.

***

История поисковых запросов Виктора Никифорова:

  * Иду на свидание с милым урологом
  * Сила бёдер
  * Возможные кинки молодых врачей
  * Сочетание цветов костюма и рубашки
  * Как познакомить парня с собакой
  * Что если он любит пиццу с ананасами, а я нет



***

Спросить совета Георгия не стоит у Виктором первым решением. Да даже вторым не стоит, но у него заканчиваются время и идеи, так что он больше ничего не может сделать.

Что ж, он смог кое-что нагуглить, но даже Виктор после недавнего поискового бедствия понимает, что это не такая уж хорошая идея.

— Что ему нравится? — спрашивает Георгий.

— Яйца, — опять отвечает Виктор, потому что это очевидный ответ, правда.

Георгий смотрит на него полным удивления взглядом, который вскоре превращается в что-то мечтательное и далёкое. Виктор путается, если не настораживается — не похоже, что он, Виктор Никифоров, не может фантазировать о яйцах Юри, но Георгий… что ж, Георгий должен держаться от них подальше. У Виктора есть лезвия на коньках, и его не придётся уговаривать их применить.

Но затем взгляд исчезает. Георгий смотрит на Виктора по другому, на этот раз — боязливо.

Хорошо, думает Виктор. Ему очень страшно. Георгий должен бояться.

— А ты не думал о танцах? Знаешь, Витя, — говорит Георгий, — не то, чтобы я не был счастлив за тебя, но, возможно, прежде чем перейти на третью ступень, вам стоит рассмотреть несколько прелюдий.

***

Виктор узнаёт четыре вещи в понедельник:

  1. Георгий хороший товарищ, когда они оба плачут над идеальными бёдрами; он не самый лучший советчик и слишком легко начинает плакать, слишком часто, размазывая слишком много туши везде, включая плащ Виктора от Burberry, на который Виктор копил дольше, чем должен копить сотрудник катка.
  2. У Милы столько компромата для шантажа на него, что ему страшно, очень страшно. 
  3. Спрашивать Якова о членах было «Плохой Идеей», но он должен был спросить или всегда об этом жалеть (он вечно об этом жалеет).
  4. Вторник наступает слишком рано.



***

— Опять ты, — сказал кто-то мрачным голосом.

Виктор так-то был уверен, что зал был пуст. Сара, милая и ужасающая раньше администратор, ушла; Виктор еле может расслышать её приглушённый голос из-за закрытой двери слева.

Но нет, человек сидит на месте Сары, задрав ноги на чужой стол в настолько расслабленной позе, что даже Виктору с его плащом от Burberry, солнцезащитными очками и фирменным подмигиванием, которое он тренировал долгие часы перед зеркалом, становится немного страшно.

Виктор помнит его. Его глаза медленно скользят вниз к нагрудному карману мужчины — и да, оно здесь, движущаяся вещь. Что бы это ни было, думает Виктор, оно не должно двигаться вообще.

Он тоже хочет двигаться, в противоположном направлении, однако, это значит, что он больше никогда не посмотрит на Юри Кацуки вновь, а он бы хотел делать большее, чем просто смотреть. Поэтому он остаётся.

— Опять я, — соглашается он, и даже если его голос ломается, а мужчина поднимает бровь, то это ничего не значит. Тут нет свидетелей.

Мужчина опускает ноги и встаёт одним слитным движением. Он улыбается; это жуткая улыбка, та самая, которую Виктор знает из русской сказки, что долгое время не давала ему спать ночью.

Мужчина делает шаг вперёд. Виктор делает шаг назад.

Мужчина опять делает шаг вперёд. Виктор спиной врезается в дверь.

Мужчина опять делает шаг вперёд. Виктора озаряет: дверь вращающаяся.

Мужчина опять делает шаг вперёд. Виктор падает, приблизительно, на задницу.

Что-то шевелится у мужчины в кармане. С земли кажется, что он возвышается над Виктором, как старый Московский государственный университет, также внушительно и грозно.

Мужчина вытаскивает что-то из своего кармана. Виктору страшно, очень страшно.

Оно не шевелится. Телефон.

Мужчина разблокировывает его, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Виктором.

— Сделаешь ему больно, Никифоров, — шепчет он, — и я уничтожу тебя. Смотри.

Он машет экраном перед лицом Виктора. Там полно скриншотов — Facebook Виктора, инста Виктора, лет десять уже заброшенная страничка в Myspace Виктора, Tinder Виктора, всё Виктора, даже пьяные комментарии, которые он оставил под одной подборкой «Доктора Хауса» на Youtube.

— Наслаждайся свиданием, Никифоров, — говорит мужчина и обходит вокруг, будто он просто грязный лист на осеннем тротуаре. Дверь движется, когда он уходит. И бьёт Виктора по колену с глухим стуком, и колено начинает болеть сильнее, чем должно.

***

Виктор ждёт Юри, стараясь не думать о двух вещах:

  1. Мужчина, которого Виктор считает доктором, может разрушить его жизнь и шансы на отношения с Юри одним касанием пальца. Или он может напасть на него с тем, что постоянно двигается у него в кармане.
  2. Он встречает Якова, выходящего из кабинета Юри, что значит, что
  3. Яков знаком с Юри, и
  4. у него есть простата, и
  5. Юри непосредственно знает простату Якова. Вскоре он перестаёт думать совсем, когда опять открывается дверь кабинета, и из неё выходит Юри.



***

Юри выглядит, конечно же, совершенно прекрасно.

Виктор, который не спал прошлой ночью, не знает, как Юри справляется с этим. Самому ему приходится прибегнуть к магии маскировки, чтобы спрятать пухлые мешки под глазами. Юри вышел после долгой смены в клинике, которая — Виктор уверен — была полна ипохондриками и претендентами разбить его сердце из-за самого привлекательного доктора в Детройте, нет, на Земле.

Итак, Юри должен был быть уставшим, с измятой рубашкой или чем-нибудь ещё; возможно, его кожа могла бы быть немного жирной или слишком сухой. Но она настолько идеальна, насколько это возможно, его рубашка — настолько выглаженная, будто её только что сняли с вешалки, и сам Юри улыбается Виктору так, как Виктор улыбается собакам: жизнерадостно, не в силах остановиться.

— Я так счастлив, что закончил работать, — это первая вещь, которую говорит ему Юри. Виктор, по общему признанию, немного разочарован. Он ждал чего-то в духе «привет, Виктор, ты великолепно выглядишь этим вечером» или «привет, Виктор», сопровождающееся пылким поцелуем, даже «привет Виктор, я хочу трахнуть тебя» или вариации этих трёх (Виктор не привередливый).

— Угу, — говорит он, потому что он неудачник и ничего не может изменить. Собственная работа Виктора состояла больше из избеганий Якова и трёх слишком нетерпеливых шестилетних детей, имена которых он до сих пор не может запомнить. Он лучше ладит с собаками, чем с детьми. — Что ж, как ты? — спрашивает он, потому что он тот ещё слабак, и Юри, должно быть, уже придумал разнообразные и творческие способы улизнуть от Виктора.

— Сейчас хорошо, — просто говорит Юри, однако его улыбка такая мягкая, но такая яркая, что Виктор хочет встать перед ним на колени, например, немедленно. — Итак… куда мы идём?

***

— Тематическая квест-комната под «Игру престолов», — недоверчиво повторяет Юри. Их вот-вот впустят. Виктор пытается — правда пытается — не думать о том факте, что его запрут примерно на час в одной комнате с самым умопомрачительным человеком на планете.

У сотрудника квест-комнаты, кажется, такие же мысли. Его радостное «Привет, я Минами» стало мрачным, когда он понял, что Юри — красивый, потрясающий и, очевидно, гей — на свидании с Виктором.

Этот парень — Виктор думает, что он не старше первокурсника в колледже — смотрел на Юри так же, как Виктор смотрел на Юри во время каждого своего обследования простаты.

Виктор кидает на него косой взгляд и думает, что пацан этого заслуживает.

— Как вы, вероятно, уже знаете, у вас есть час, чтобы выйти, — говорит Минами, всё время смотря на Юри и никогда на Виктора. Юри всё ещё этого не замечает, оглядываясь и кивая, и Виктор думает: недопустимо, он даже не смотрит на меня. — Я закрою комнату, но вы будете в полной безопасности, здесь есть видеонаблюдение, так что я буду видеть ваши действия, — и Виктор может поклясться Богу, что последняя часть была адресована ему, — я могу давать вам подсказки тут, — Минами машет рукой в сторону висящего на стене устройства, которое Виктор замечает только сейчас, слишком занятый разглядыванием Юри, чтобы обратить внимание на обстановку вокруг. — Если вам нужна будет помощь, то просто помашите в его сторону.

Виктор этого не запоминает, потому что на Юри джинсы, которые подчёркивают некоторые формы, являющиеся воплощением отвлечения.

Виктор не может собраться, но у него есть оправдание. Это было не так очевидно во время их встреч для проверки простаты Виктора, на Юри был белый халат и всё такое, но сейчас Виктор мог видеть со всей ясностью: задница Юри необыкновенна.

Он хочет многое сделать с этой задницей.

***

— «Игра престолов», — повторяет Юри. Возможно, Виктор совершил ужасную ошибку, и фигурка Джона Сноу на подоконнике Юри была чисто рандомной, бессмысленной безделушкой. — Это тематическая под «Игру престолов» квест-комната.

— Эм, — говорит Виктор. Глаза у Юри карие, с крошечными пятнышками золотого в глубине, и Виктор просто немножко лишается чувств. — Я думал, тебе нравится этот сериал?

— Да, — говорит Юри. В его глазах что-то неожиданно мягкое и странное.

Виктор падает в обморок ещё чуть больше, как девица из старых русских романов девятнадцатого века, которые читала ему бабушка.

— Достаточно интересный выбор комнаты, думаю, — говорит Юри, делая несколько осторожных шагов. — Ты уверен, что мы здесь в безопасности? Реконструкция «Красной свадьбы» не самая замечательная идея для места для первого свидания, — мягко посоветовал он.

Вот в чём дело: Виктор пытался посмотреть ночным марафоном столько серий «Игры престолов», сколько мог, потому что его прошлые попытки часто прерывались

  1. Маккачин;
  2. дневными/ночными мечтами о заднице и глазах Юри;
  3. необходимостью убедиться, что его член в рабочем состоянии для последующих свиданий с Юри.



Следовательно — он очень мало знает о сериале, несмотря на его попытки утверждать обратное.

Свадьба же звучит достаточно позитивно. Верно? А красный — цвет любви. И Юри нравится «Игра престолов». Это не могло не сработать.

— Я подумал, это звучит, как отличное начало для наших отношений, — усмехается он. Это хорошая усмешка. Это та усмешка, которая часто собирает по десять тысяч лайков в его инсте. — Итак, Юри? Время пошло. Начнём?

***

Вещи которые Виктор Никифоров узнаёт спустя первые четыре минуты после того, как его закрыли с Юри Кацуки, M.D., в квест-комнате:

  1. Он ничего не знает об «Игре престолов», но он оказался довольно хорош в принесении вещей Юри, который знал о сериале абсолютно всё.
  2. Когда Юри делает что-то хитрое, что-то очень интересное делается в штанах Виктора, которые оказались слишком узкими. 
  3. Минами выводит свою влюблённость в Юри на новый уровень и направляет всю свою мстительность на Виктора, из-за чего музыка сменяется с саундтрека «Игры престолов» на Джорджа Майкла. Он рассыпается в обильных извинениях, используя слишком много смайликов на экране, чтобы быть искренним. [«Careless Whisper»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ) издевается над Виктором больше, чем он мог выразить.
  4. Юри весьма азартный. Он закатывает рукава своей бледно-голубой рубашки.
  5. Эти две вещи способствуют напряженной ситуации в штанах Виктора.



***

— Я не _умру_ здесь, — только и рычит Юри спустя три минуты. Он сидит за низким столом, пергамент и птичье перо лежат перед ним. Ему нужно сделать расчёты, чтобы открыть средневековый сейф. Он даже не замечает их. — _Мы_ здесь не умрём.

Каким-то образом Юри Кацуки может считать в уме и разглагольствовать одновременно. У Виктора никогда такого не было за всю его жизнь.

— О, это довольно умно, — вдруг говорит Юри, вставая. — Код — два-восемь-ноль, год начала восстания Роберта Баратеона. Ты можешь открыть сейф, Виктор?

Виктор может, наверное. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас он поражён видом на задницу Юри, когда тот наклонился посмотреть на сейф рядом с Виктором. Джордж Майкл поёт [«Freedom»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diYAc7gB-0A), и конечно — конечно — Виктор слышит хор девушек «Всё, что нужно нам сделать сейчас, Это взять всю ложь и как-то обратить её в истину.»

«Всё, что нужно тебе сделать сейчас, это взять эту задницу», — предательски поёт мозг Виктора.

— Я такой гей, — говорит Виктор. Конечно, он не вскрыл сейф; Юри делает это за него, мышцы напрягаются на его руках.

— Я знаю, — говорит ему Юри, даже не посмотрев на него. Он листает спрятанный в сейфе блокнот. — Ты уже говорил мне это в моём кабинете. И, знаешь, я не думаю, что будь ты натуралом, то пошёл бы со мной на свидание.

Виктор уверен, что сексуальная принадлежность перестаёт иметь значение рядом с Юри. Однако он слишком слаб, чтобы озвучить последующие мысли. Юри снова встаёт, держа блокнот в руке, и возвращается к столу.

Их заперли тринадцать минут назад. Джордж Майкл и Wham! теперь поют [«Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIgZ7gMze7A). Юри начинает пританцовывать. Виктор начинает умирать.

— Знаешь, эта музыка довольно цепляющая, — говорит Юри. — Не самый подходящий выбор, но намного более жизнеутверждающе, чем "Рейна из Кастамера".

Виктор не ответил, занятый рассматриванием. Его мозг перестал работать, как только он впервые заметил Юри в клинике. В любом случае это не имеет значение, потому что Юри не знает пощады. Он продолжает покачиваться и говорить.

— Нам нужен другой код, чтобы открыть дверь, или мы умрём, — говорит Юри, как будто Виктор не умирал сегодня как минимум дважды, — одна часть здесь, но нам нужна вторая. Давай разделимся. Ты осмотришь ту часть комнаты, поищешь неровности, должно быть хоть что-то. Я возьму эту.

Когда Юри сказал «давай разделимся», Виктор не ожидал, что он имел в виду буквально, но не прошло и минуты, как Юри садится на полу в идеальный шпагат, обнаружив крошечную щель в половых досках, которую решил осмотреть.

Виктор и сам довольно гибкий, но этот небрежный показ атлетизма оставил его ещё более бездыханным, обеспокоенным и гейским, чем раньше.

_Господи. Виктор хочет, чтобы Юри проверил его простату в шпагате._

— Нашёл, — говорит Юри прежде, чем у Виктора появится шанс отвлечься от его задницы. — Думаю, это откроет дверь.

***

Они выходят из комнаты под звуки [«Last Christmas»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI), потому что вселенная не знает пощады. Виктор хочет умереть по причинам, которые совершенно отличаются от причин умереть несколько минут назад.

— Поздравляю, — жизнерадостно говорит Минами, смотря на Юри с (как воображает Виктор) маленькими сердечками в глазах, — это было так здорово! Вы были такими классными! Никто раньше не покидал эту комнату так быстро! Знаете, она считается очень трудной! Но вы сделали это! Четырнадцать минут одиннадцать секунд!

Мощная энергия в Юри заканчивается в одно мгновение. Виктор почти разочарован, но Юри выглядит таким милым сейчас, немного покрасневшим, и Виктору хочется поцеловать его ещё больше.

Юри переводит взгляд на него, почти застенчивый, и Виктор сияет.

— Командная работа всегда окупается, — говорит он, улыбаясь Виктору. Виктор хочет поцеловать эту улыбку у уголка рта, не смущаясь того, что он только и делал, что наблюдал за Юри или приносил ему предметы.

— Не хотите попозировать для фотографии? Если вы не против, то я так же выложу её в интернете! Нам надо отпраздновать ваш быстрый проход!

Минами щёлкнул пару фотографий — им предложили забавные парики и аксессуары, и Юри выбрал игрушку для пуделя, а Виктор опять лишился чувств — и затем заставляет Юри подписать одну из картинок, чтобы он мог повесить её на стену, и как-то забывает спросить об этом и Виктора. А потом они уходят, держась за руки, смеясь.

— Я не ожидал, что получу такое наслаждение, как сейчас, — говорит Юри, опять смотря на Виктора с этим застенчивым, персональным выражением, которое Виктор уже заметил и полюбил.

— Я… гх, — говорит Виктор, а затем облизывается. — Ты… ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Что-то в улыбке Юри становится нежностью.

— Глупый, — говорит он. — Я на свидании с тобой прямо сейчас.

Виктор как-то пропустил эту часть.

— О, — говорит он. — Ты прав. Но всё равно, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

***

— Итак, что тебе нравится, кроме «Игры Престолов»? — спрашивает Виктор. Он пытается, прада пытается быть небрежным, но он Виктор Никифоров. Он никогда в жизни не был небрежным. Это отнимает больше сил, чем он думал.

Юри облизывает губы, и Виктор не знает, единственный ли он томимый жаждой человек в этом крохотном ресторанчике или Юри просто голоден и действительно с аппетитом ест.

В правом уголке рта у Юри маленькая хлебная крошка, которую Виктор очень хочет сцеловать.

— Собаки, — говорит он, — и балет. И кофе.

Виктор не знал, что его можно заинтересовать ещё _больше_ , но он может и будет — и это происходит.

— О, — говорит он, протягивая руку в сторону телефона.

Может быть, ему даже удастся сфотографировать поедающего грибное ризотто Юри. Может быть, ему даже удастся получить член, думает он, но он пока пытается не идти дальше в этом направлении.

— Что ж, Юри, позволь мне показать тебе фотографии моей собаки, Маккачин.

***

Вторник — хороший день, чтобы узнать что-то новое, поэтому Виктор узнаёт несколько вещей:

  1. Юри считает, что всех собак создали равными и миленькими, но пудели самые милые;
  2. Юри умеет делать арабеск;
  3. Юри выглядит абсолютно восхитительным, когда есть тирамису;
  4. Юри может взглянуть на Виктора, чуть опустив тяжёлые веки, и Виктор либо
  5. Прольёт на себя вино, либо
  6. Потеряет способность говорить, либо
  7. Сделает глубокий вдох, который не поможет аб-со-лют-но;
  8. Юри на вкус как тирамису. Его поцелуи сладкие и заставляют подгибаться ноги Виктора. Виктор хотел бы узнать, как выглядит Юри во время поцелуев, но он закрыл глаза и не мог этого сказать; но он помнит руку, лежащую на его лице, и то, как Юри поймал нижнюю губу Виктора губами, и как он гладил плечо Виктора.



***

Домой Виктор возвращается один, но на седьмом небе. «Last Christmas» застряла в голове.

— Сейчас я нашёл настоящую любовь, — говорит ему его мозг.

Виктор согласен.

Они идут на второе свидание в следующий вторник.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  \+ M.D. можно расшифровать как "доктор медицины" (лат. Medicinæ Doctor) и как "психическое расстройство" (англ. Mental disorder), поэтому сохранено ради шутки-диагноза Виктора  
> \+ FaceTimes - скайп от Apple, Burberry - легендарная марка одежды, MySpace - международная соц.сеть, Tinder - приложуха для знакомств на телефон  
> \+ Считается, что первая ступень в отношениях - поцелуи (французские и нет), вторая - ласки руками (и не только), третья - оральный секс, а четвёртая - сам секс (но руинет выдал мне, что стадий отношений 7 и секса в них нет, но есть "мы устали друг от друга, давай сделаем перерыв", меня веселит эта разница в подходах)  
> \+ Тут не совсем понятно из контекста, так что арабеск - это позиция в балете
> 
> Иии, на этом всё! :3 Спасибо, что были со мной ^^  
> Кстати, автор как-то обмолвилась, что подумывает о написании ещё одной части, но сама ещё не знает, и я вовсе не намекаю
> 
> \+ [Тамблер автора](https://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com/), с которым можно поговорить о простатах или ещё чего-нибудь на английском или польском.


End file.
